A day in the sun
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Sonic and co take a vacation to the bahamas! I did it since its like almost summer..Anyway, odd pairings and crazy adventure. Funny..COMPLETED! Review please!
1. Ready? Set? Fly

Rouge threw her glasses over her eyes and turned to the sun. She took a bite out of her orange.

Shadow walked out throwing the beach ball into the pool.

"Remind me again why we're having a pool party?" He asked sweating.

"We're not really having a pool party, Infact, We're not swimming period." She said taking her glasses off.

Shadow crossed his arms angered,

"Then what are we doing?" He yelled.

"Ok look, Sonic is gonna take us to the bahamas. In other words, we're going on vacation!" She said finally.

Shadow stepped back a few steps.

"Bahamas..?" He said almost stammering.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I hate vacations.." He mumbled.

"Oh please, the only reason you do is cause your always home sick.." She said rapping a towel around her.

"So i don't like leaving home.." He said.

"Your gonna have fun...and if you don't. I will fry you.." She mumbled.

Shadow looked to the pool.

"I bet the only reason you want to go, is cause there will be boys there surfing." He said scratching his head.

"Neh, I got a man." She said.

Shadow was wide eyed.

"Who?" He asked.

"You duh." She said giggling.

Shadow had some red go across his face.

"I'm only kidding." She said smiling..

Shadow sighed in relief.

"So we gotta go pack and get ready." She said pointing to the house.

Ahadow walked inside lowering his arms.

_awkward moment..then again its always an awkward moment with Rouge around.._

Rouge walked inside holding herpull out chair up. She ran to her room anf got her normal clothes on.

"Oh..Bahamas is gonna rock.." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sassy!"

**Amy's appartment**

"Oh we are gonna have so much fun! Don'tcha think well have fun Sonic!" She said squizing him.

Sonic was grasping for air.

Amy let go.

"What made you want to go on the Bahama trip?" She asked. "There's alot of water there ya know."

"I'm gonna face my fears...In fact, I was kinda hopeing...you could teach me how to swim..on our trip." He said emberassed.

Amy smiled blushing brightly.

"Oh Sonic...I'DE LOVE TO!" She said hugging him again.

Sonic straightened his body.

**Chaotix's **

Charmy flew around singing the old song we love. _We're going to the bahamas we're going to the bahamas!_

Vecter pulled his lips.

"You...have been singing that for an hour now..please...do me a favor and...SHUT UP!" Vecter yelled.

Charmy nodded and ran to his room to pack again.

Espio got out holding his bag.

"Espio, im suprised your wanting to come." He said.

"I hear the bahamas is a peacefil place. I'm hopeing I could get some meditation.." He said rubbing his face.

He pointed to Charmy's room.

"Well glad your coming along. Come on we gotta go pick Vanilla and Cream up. We're supposed to head over to Rouge's place. Then the air port.." He said.

Espio nodded.

"C'mon Charmy!" Vecter yelled.

"I'm coming im coming!" He yelled.

**Rouge's place**

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Shadow pouted.

"I dun wanna.." He moaned.

Rouge made a dry stare.

"We're are the others.." She wondered.

Sonic,Amy,The chaotix and Cream and Vanilla arived at Rouge's..

"Glad you finally came..you know for the worlds fastest hedgehog your pretty slow.." She mumbled.

Sonic frowned.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked impatient.

"Let's head for the air port.


	2. Trip stop

"Knuckles. How come we ran away from Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Cause I don't want to listen to Rouge.." Knuckles mumbled.

"Oh yeah..Your girlfriend..." Tails mumbled giving him a sly smile.

Knuckles slowely turned around with an anger stare. He cracked his fists scaring Tails. His eyes widened.

Sonic tapped Knuckles's shoulder.

"Hey Knuckles." He said.

He turned around quickly.

"how did you get here-"

Sonic placed his fingers on his lips.

"You obviously don't know who I am...I'm, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." He reminded.

Knuckels smiled embaressed.

Amy,Cream, The Chaotix. Shadow and Rouge ran up to him. Amy flew up and hugged Sonic tight.

"We ready to go?" Amy asked blushing.

"Yup, Shadow got the tickets?" Sonic asked.

Shadow didn't answere.

Everyone turned their heads to Shadow suprised.

Shadow was wide eyed.

"Don't worry yall. I got em right here." Rouge said handing them out fast.

Sonic smiled.

"Alright...Least we can count on...SOMEONE!" He said in Shadows face.

Shadow looked to the ground.

"Alright, lets go." Sonic said running up the staires.

The Chaotix and the others ran after Sonic. Shadow, was stumbling behind holding Rouge's 10 pound bags...

His legs started shaking losing balance. Swett fell off his nose dropping.

He felt two little hands on two of the bags.

She carried em by her sides.

Shadow looked down.

"You look like you could use some help." Cream said looking up at the hot hedgehog.

Shadow took a few steps up the staires. Cream by his side.

"Do you always gotta do Rouge's things for her...Are you her servant?" Cream asked in a careing voice.

Shadow chuckled.

"Well you could say that...The Ultimate Life form, Sering the queen of darkness." Shadow said.

Cream smiled giggling.

"What a wonderful fairy tale.." He said looking up smiling.

Cream took a few steps up the plaine.

"Thanks for helping." Shadow said stretching his back.

"Sure Mr, Shadow." She said. She skipped to the middle of the plaine looking for her seat. Before Shadow walked in. He looked out to the sky.

_(I'm hopeing this trip will be worth while..)_


	3. Plaine buddys

The fallowing riders on the first corner were.

Shadow and Sonic in one seat.

Amy and Espio

Cream and Charmy.

Vecter and Knuckles.

Rouge and Tails

"Why the heck did I have to be paired up with you." Amy said crossing her arms. She sat low in her seat and sagged low.

Espio frowned.

"Must you complain? I'm trying to focus.." He said crossing his legs.

Amy frowned too.

"Well since we're seat partners...And since I wont be seeing Sonic untell we get to the bahamas. We gotta work out a "seat buddy" plane." She said smiling.

"Agree. While you ponder on that I shall meditate.." He mumbled.

He placed his fingers across form each other. And humed.

"Owm...owm...owm.." He said over and over again.

Amy got annoyed quickly and smacked her head against her seat. Leaving a red mark on her forhead.

She rubbed it and looked out the window. Pouting.

Sonic looked behind his seat and quickly turned back around.

"Glad im not sitting with her.." Sonic said swetting.

Shadow did a small smile.

"So what do you plan on doing once you get there?" Shadow asked.

Sonic sat low in his seat.

"Stay away from water for one.." He mumbled.

Shadow chuckled again and looked out the window.

"But other then that. I'm hopeing to find a ...beach babe?" Sonic said sarcasticly.

Shadow was silent.

"Maybe while your at it, you can get closer to Rouge." he suggested.

"What for?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"Be something you two could use.." He said.

Shadow smacked him silly.

"The only thing that bat girl is good for is lieing.." He mumered.

Sonic was silent.

MEAN WHILE IN THE BACK OF THE PLAINE.

Rouge rapped her arms around Tails.

"Heylo Foxxy.." She whispered.

Her voice and breath made tails shake.

"Oh no! If we're gonna be sitting together on a 6 hour trip! We're gonna do it my way!" Tails said blushing.

Rouge back away.

"Psh, fine. What do you suggest." Rouge asked pouting.

"No touchy,No talking,No hugging, No kissy, No NOTHING." He said crossing his fingers in front of her face.

Rouge made a angry stare.

"You take the fun out of everything." She said.

"I'm only 8! I don't have this kinda fun!" He said.


	4. Rough night in the skies

It's been a day at least on the plaine. Sonic and friends are asleep on an early wendsday morning.

Rouge sat next to the window sleeping. Along with Tails.

Sonic and Shadow the same.

And Vecter,Charmy,Cream and Knuckles.

Espio and Amy were sound asleep. Only, something happened that no one thought would happen.

Amy was having a dream so she moved around alot. She snuggled up to Espio and hugged his body while some drool flew.

Espio was sleeping not noticing the pink hedgehog hugging him. But a few minutes later he felt a tub on his tale. Amy's elbow was on it. He opened his eyes without moving anything. He looked down to Amy, Seeing her hugging him tightly. He looked out the window. As the sun came up glowing on his face. Amy moved around again only going under his chin with a soft sigh. Espio just did a small smile. And laid his head on Amy's softly. And went back to sleep.

Sonic woke up and looked across from his seat seeing the sight of Espio and Amy.

He showed a soft smile.

Charmy opened his eyes with a fling

"Espio! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charmy yelled across his seat.

Espio bonked his head on Amy.

"What the heck Charmy?" Vector. yelled throwing him across the plaine.

He cleaned out his ears.

Charmy walked back in.

"Oh my gosh Espio! Why didn't you tell us you and Amy were "smittin"? Charmy yelled exsited.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so loud in the morning...Oh wait, you did!" He yelled.

Everyone on the plaine woke up and looked behind them seeing the team.

"He did it." Charmy said pointing to the purple chamelion.

Espio frowned.

He saged back down in his seat.

Amy opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"I slept like a rock.." She said rubbing her eyes.

"That a good thing?" Espio asked.

"Well yeah. A rock can't move, and who knows. Maybe rocks even sleep." Amy said.

They were both silent.

"Um, this is a stupid conversation." She quickly said.

"Yeah." Espio cleared up.

They both faced the seat ahead of them.

Shadow opened his eyes and stretched his arms out wide. That soon hit Sonic in the face.

"Hey! What the heck-"

"Sorry." Shadow interrupted.

Shadow rubbed his eyes.

"Are we at the Bahamas yet..?" Shadow asked.

"We still have 3 hours to go.." Sonic mumbled.

They both sighed and leaned on each other.


	5. Enter Sonic fear And Pukes

Vector turned to Knuckles in shocked.

"Knuckles are you ok, You don't look so good." He asked.

Knuckles slowely turned around, seeing his hands were covering his mouth.

Vector slowely moved a few inches away.

"I think im getting air sick.." He said turning green.

He smashed the plaine window and caughed out the window.

"Ewwww!" Cream Shreiked.

"Gross!" Amy yelled from the back.

As some of the muecus spatted on Amy and Espios window.

"Cool!" Charmy yelled in exsitment.

Knuckles turned around and slugged back into his seat. Still green, an his hands on his lap.

"I warned you not to eat the tacos on the plaine.." Vector whistpered.

Knuckles face got big again, ready to let out again. He quickly moved his face to the window and..

"Eww Knuckles!" Amy cried turning the otherway.

Espio crossed his legs and started to meditate. Hopeing his little world would come sooner then he thought,

"I'll be right back," Sonic said getting up. He ran at the back of the plaine with Rouge and Tails talking. He opened the storage door and went threw all his stuff. He went threw his bag and found what he was looking for.

He quickly shut the door before anyone found out. And ran back to his seat.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"I forgot to take this out. It's a list of phone numbers to call the air force incase we crashed." He said smiling.

Shadow stared at the "over-protective" hedgehog.

"Sonic, for someone who isn't afraid of everything. You sure are afraid of something.." He said looking out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled in Sonic's ear.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The plaines wings broke off!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh no!" Sonic cried. He ran to the back of the plaine and snagged someone cell phone.

He pressed 911 over and over again.

"Hello? This is Sonic the hedgehog and our plaines about to crash in the Atlantic Ocean!" He cried in the phone.

The phone lost service.

"Sonic, chill. It was a joke." Shadow said patting his shoulder.

The lady had an angry look on her face.

"Um...Here's your phone ma'am.." He said nervously.

The lady smacked him on the head. Sonic ran back to his seat ducking his head in his lap.

"Swell.." Shadow mumbled.

"Well sorry, but you really shouldn't joke about those kinda things." He said blushing.

"Well I didn't think you would scream like a girl.." He said with a sly stare.

"I think I need an ice pack.." He cried.


	6. Rougey said Listen to me

Vector turned to Knuckles in shocked.

"Knuckles are you ok, You don't look so good." He asked.

Knuckles slowely turned around, seeing his hands were covering his mouth.

Vector slowely moved a few inches away.

"I think im getting air sick.." He said turning green.

He smashed the plaine window and caughed out the window.

"Ewwww!" Cream Shreiked.

"Gross!" Amy yelled from the back.

As some of the muecus spatted on Amy and Espios window.

"Cool!" Charmy yelled in exsitment.

Knuckles turned around and slugged back into his seat. Still green, an his hands on his lap.

"I warned you not to eat the tacos on the plaine.." Vector whistpered.

Knuckles face got big again, ready to let out again. He quickly moved his face to the window and..

"Eww Knuckles!" Amy cried turning the otherway.

Espio crossed his legs and started to meditate. Hopeing his little world would come sooner then he thought,

"I'll be right back," Sonic said getting up. He ran at the back of the plaine with Rouge and Tails talking. He opened the storage door and went threw all his stuff. He went threw his bag and found what he was looking for.

He quickly shut the door before anyone found out. And ran back to his seat.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"I forgot to take this out. It's a list of phone numbers to call the air force incase we crashed." He said smiling.

Shadow stared at the "over-protective" hedgehog.

"Sonic, for someone who isn't afraid of everything. You sure are afraid of something.." He said looking out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled in Sonic's ear.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The plaines wings broke off!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh no!" Sonic cried. He ran to the back of the plaine and snagged someone cell phone.

He pressed 911 over and over again.

"Hello? This is Sonic the hedgehog and our plaines about to crash in the Atlantic Ocean!" He cried in the phone.

The phone lost service.

"Sonic, chill. It was a joke." Shadow said patting his shoulder.

The lady had an angry look on her face.

"Um...Here's your phone ma'am.." He said nervously.

The lady smacked him on the head. Sonic ran back to his seat ducking his head in his lap.

"Swell.." Shadow mumbled.

"Well sorry, but you really shouldn't joke about those kinda things." He said blushing.

"Well I didn't think you would scream like a girl.." He said with a sly stare.

"I think I need an ice pack.." He cried.


	7. Miracle!

**Bahamas.**

"We're here! We're out of the plaine!" Amy cried.

She ran in the middle of the air port and raised her hands in the air.

Sonic ran off the plaine, kissing the ground.

"Sweet sweet ground." He said kissing it somemore.

Shadow pulled Sonic up from his quills.

"Your an embaressment to nature.." He whispered.

Sonic smiled.

"Look look! The ohama hotel!" Amy pointed out.

"What's Ohama?" Knuckles asked.

"Go along with it.."

**Inside**

"Look...All im saying is getting 3 rooms can't be 800$ an hour.." Sonic mumbled.

"Yes it is. In the Bahamas. We are very exspencive people. For special people." The man said smiling.

Sonic smacked his hand on the desk.

Amy was puzzled by a painting on the wall done by some guys dead.

Espio walked up curiouse.

"What's with this? I don't understand a thing about it." Amy said confused.

Espio didn't answere the first few minutes,

"Looks like something someone did while he or she, was depressed." He said.

"Maybe you did it."

Espio was silent.

**ROOMS  
**

Sonic jumped up on his bed.

"Oh this is the life!" He said with joy.

Shadow placed his bag on his bed.

"How about this." He said.

"Sonic,Shadow and Knuckles and Tails in one room."  
",Vector,Espio and Charmy in the second."

"Cream,Amy and Rouge in the other."

Amy nodded.

"Who would want to be in a room with weird male hedgehogs.." Cream said.

"I would!" Amy yelled. She ran up to Sonic and rapped her arms around his neck. kissing his cheek.

Sonic scraped Amy off.

"Ok get goin...I'm tired." He said rubbing his eyes.

Amy got up brushing her dress.


	8. Zectrus

**NEXT DAY**

Amy woke up, stretched her arms and looked out the window.

"Wake up girls!" Amy yelled.

Rouge got up and opened her eyes wide.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"It's morning. We got stuff to do." She said grabbing her suit.

Cream rubbed her eyes.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like go to the beach hang out at the tiki mall. A whole lot!" She said smiling.

Rouge and Cream did a loud sigh.

"Now get your suits on ladies! We got showing off to do!"

Rouge and Cream fell backwards on their beds.

**BEACH**

Amy,Rouge and Cream walked in a line back and forth on a beach.

"Um, Amy. What's the point of this?" Cream asked confused.

"We're supposed to be pretty to other men.." She mumbled.

"But Amy, we're animals. No human will fall for us." She said.

Amy was silent.

Charmy,Knuckles and Espio were laying in the sun...Well atleast Knuckles and Charmy were.

"Aw come on Espio! Come catch some sun with us!" Charmy complained.

Espio took off his hat.

"I'm fine here.." He mumbled.

"But your under an umbrella...With a hat and a winter quilt." He said confusd.

Knuckles pulled Charmy down.

"It's a depression thing.." He whispered.

"Ah."

"WHO WANTS SOME HOT DOGS?" Sonic yelled. He threw two chilly dogs at Knuckles and Charmy's face.

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Charmy said smiling. He gobbled his hot dog in one bite.

"I got 224 hot dogs..." Sonic said drooling.

Amy had a discusted look on her face.

"Sweet this one has a bug in it!" Charmy yelled.

"Your sick.." Knuckles mumbled.

"I know." Charmy said smiling wide.

"Hey Knuckles, There's a cool video game store down the street, I hear they got some new mortal combat games." Sonic informed.

Knuckles threw off his sun sun glasses and stared directly at Sonic.

"Let's...go.." He said wide eyed.

Sonic and Knuckles raced to the store.

Mean while along the bach corner. Rouge broke up with the group. And decided to walk on her own.

"hey." A quiet voice greeted.

Rouge turned around and saw no one there.

"I coulda sworn.."

"Hey." The voice interrupted.

Rouge looked in front of her. And saw a figure her size.

"My names Zectrus." He greeted. he held his hand out.

Rouge looked around suspiciously.

"Hi..I'm Rouge, the bat." She greeted back.

"Oh cool, I'm a fox." He said coming out of the Shadows.

Rouge's eues blinked with confusion.

"That's cool.." She said looking down at the sand.

Zectrus stared at her admired.

"Stop staring at me.." She said quickly.

"Sorry..It's just that...Your-"

Rouge covered his mouth quickly.

"uhh k, Um hey lets get some hot fudge sundays, k? away from here." She said nervousely.

Zectrus nodded and walked away with the pretty bat girl.


	9. Table for 3

Shadow looked curiously around for the sneaky theif.

"Guys, Where's Rouge?" Shadow asked.

AMy took off her glasses.

"We saw her run off with someone. Some black fox." She answered.

Espio struggled in his cloak.

"Um ok, do you know where there headed?" Shadow asked again.

"I think there going to the Ohaha dining." She pointed out.

Shadow nodded. And ran that direction.

Amy turned around facing Espio.

"Don't you get hot in that thing? It's 100 today." She said swetting.

Espio shut his eyes.

"Hey um, wanna go to the dance club?" Amy asked.

"Mm MMMMmm mmm.." Espio mumbled. The cloak was over his mouth.

Amy walked up and tore it off.

"I can't dance." He said blushing.

"Anyone can, I'll teach you. Now get out of that get up. And ltes bolt." She said grabbing his arm.

She dragged Espio threw the streets.

**Ohaha Diner**

"Your life sounds interesting Rouge, so you live in a club?" Zectrus asked. "What's it called?"

"Night Bayblon." She answered taking small bites.

Zectrus smiled.

"Maybe I could go and visit you sometime." He said. "We could get to know each other better."

Rouge blushed deeply.

Shadow smacked the door open and looked around. He saw Rouge's ears pointing straight up.

he walked over crossing his arms.

"Hey Rouge," He greeted.

He turned to the small fox.

"Whos this?" He asked.

"My names Zectrus." He greeted.

Shadow snickered.

"Nice to meet you, so your Zectrus Amy told me about." He said.

"Yeah, you know Rouge?" He asked.

"I live with her." He corrected.

"Oh so, she's your wife?" Zectrus asked pitty looking.

"Oh, do we look like a cute couple to you? Rouge asked leaning on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow growled to himself.

"Sorry.." Rouge whispered.

"Oh ok then, then she's your sister?" He asked again.

"No, she's just someone who took me in after I crashed on earth." He said.

Zectrus looked nervouse.

"Your an alian!" He yelled ducking down in his seat.

"No im a hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, the one and only ultimate life form. (or so I thought)"

Zectrus got up blushing.

"Sorry, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Shadow looked down at it and around it.

Zectrus slowely pulled his hand back.

"Well Zectrus and I were just about to go to the Banaha theatre. Would you like to come?" Rouge asked.

"Sure ok. What are we seeing?" He asked.

"A classic. Wizard of Oz." He said.


	10. Mumbo

"Um Knuckles, your eyes will mess up if you don't BACK AWAY FROM THE SCREEN." Vector said pulling his arm.

"But im one with the game!" He yelled.

Vector dragged Knuckles to the vending machine.

"Want anything?" Vector asked.

Knuckles didn't answere. Just started drooling looking at the TV screens across the room.

Vector frowned.

"Knuckles!" Vector smacked him.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. Rubbing his forhead.

"Well get back to the game room as soon as we get something to eat." Vector mumbled.

"Vector, do you think its possible to have a relashionship with technology?" Knuckles asked.

Vectors been gone for 5 minutes as he talked.

**DANCE CLUB**

"Come on Espio the teachers waiting!" Amy yelled.

There was no movment, Nor voices.

"Espio.." Amy mumbled. She walked out the door pulling him in.

"No! I don't wanna do this!" Espio cried.

"Be a man you ninja!" Amy yelled.

Espio held on tight to the door.

Amy held harder onto his legs, pulling him in quickly before he releases his hand to pull back out, Espio felt like he couldn't hold on much longer. He lost his grip from swetting and let go of the door. Flying toward Amy with his rubber feeling arms. Amy cried in fear as Espio flew towards her face. A loud crash filled the building,

"Espio...Your gonna have, loads of fun.." Amy mumbled.

**A few bandages and Disinfection later**

"Now put one foot, over the other." Amy ordered.

"Um Amy, does dancing the way people do in China count for dancing cool here?" Espio asked confused.

"I used to do it all the time. I guess it counts if your cute on the outside." Amy said smiling.

Espio frowned.

"Oh how I never felt so embaressed." He said to himself.

"Can you do the salsa?" Amy asked.

"No." Espio answered.

"Allow me to show you!" Amy said. She got out her mexican dress and grabbed her maracas.

"Alright Espio! I'm gonna teach you the ways of the salsa!" Amy said.

One foot back other foot forward. Amy danced around shaking the maracas up and down. Moving her hips and legs in different directions. Espio couldn't fallow.

"Amy are you like, form Mexico?" Espio asked puzzled.

"Nah, when im not busy I just take the time on what I like to do. Unlike you." Amy said feeling proud.

Espio frowned.

Amy pulled Espio by the arms and dragged him on the dance floor.

"I'm not to sure about this.." Espio whispered.

"Just act like you know what your doing." Amy whispered back.

Espio started to swett.

Amy held Espio's hands and flew him around the room.

"Amy go easy!' He whispered alittle louder.

"Sorry!" She said.

Amy slowely danced around with him across the room. Espio started to feel not so nervouse after a few dance moves. He felt as if he was less nervouse with Amy around. It was a new, feeling for him..If only he knew more about it.

"Amy." He asked.

"Yes Espio?" He answered.

"I was wondering, after this. We could go get some lunch or something." Espio said. Almost stammering.

"Sure Espio, sounds fun." Amy said smiling.


	11. Jealous Shadow

**MOVIES**

Shadow,Rouge and Zectrus sat in the back row watching the movie. Zectrus decided to make it alittle interesting. He slowly rapped his arm around Rouge's shoulder hugging it tightly. Rouge felt her back shake, ducking down so Shadow doesn't see. Shadow turned to Zectrus and Rouge. Seeing his arm around her. He got up and went closer to Zectrus. And asked him a "question"

"What are you doing? There's no romance in this movie." Shadow said.

Zectrus shrugged.

"I was going to make it alittle romantic. I notice Rouge likes that stuff." He said smiling,

Shadow sat back in his seat crossing his arms. Thinking to him self as usual.

_Who's this guy think he is..?_

He turned to the screen, Seeing to people actually make out.

Shadow turned back to Zectrus and Rouge. His whole body was almost on her. But he could tell Rouge was uncomfortable.

Shadow,couldn't wait any longer.

**After movie**

They walked out with there hands above their eyes.

"What happened.." Zectrus said rubbing his eyes.

"It's called the sun." He said.

"So what do you guys wana do now?" Zectrus asked.

"Well im alittle tired Zectrus, I think im just gonna go back to the hotel." Rouge answered.

She walked toward it forgetting Shadow was there.

Zectrus showed a fake smile, he turned to Shadow with an angry stare.

"I'm planning on asking Rouge out tomorrow. So stay out of the way." He said looking up at him.

Shadow didn't say much of anything, He didn't know what to say, but he did feel awkward that his partner "friend" was gonna date someone else. He had a feeling he knew he was jealous..

**Back at the hotel.**

Shadow knocked on Rouge's door. He felt his hand shaking after the knock. The door opened and there was a Warnout bat in her purple robe,

"Hi Rouge, Amy and Cream in there?" Shadow asked, Hopeing not.

"No, I think Amy is hanging with Espio and I think Cream went to go get some ice cream with knuckles. What are you doing here so late?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't answere but rocked back anf forth some.

"Oh, come in." Rouge said moving out of the way, Shadow walked in and ca-ploped on Rouge's guest bed.

"So what's up Ultimate life form?" Rouge said with a giggle.

Shadow got up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey um, you know, Zectrus wants to ask you out, tomorrow." Shadow said. feeling his eye browse go up.

Rouge stopped rubbing her face with her towel.

"He does?" Rouge asked.

Shadow gave a quick node.

Rouge has a slight blush going across her nose,

"So you gonna go?" Shadow asked.

Rouge turned to her mirror, looking at her reflection.

"Yes." She answered smiling.

Shadow felt his heart fall inside him, almost like when he lost Maria.

Shadow looked down to her bed.

"Is that okay?" Rouge asked concerned.

Shadow quickly looked up at her.

"Yeah yes, It's fine." Shadow said smiling.

Rouge smiled back at him.

"Well I better get going now.." Shadow said walking to the door.

"Night Rouge. And sorry to bother you so late." He said patting her.

"It's ok. I have enough time for you." She said blushing.

Rouge closed the door on him, leaving Shadow standing there confused. She's actually gonna go on a date with Zectrus.

_Stupid fox.._

He walked to his room where Sonic slept.

**End of this chapter.**

**A tad fast here but don't exspect me to slow down, I got other stories I wanna put out that I already did. Plus im working on the E,E"n"E one that will take some time, so thanks for reading this one, PLEASE review.**


	12. Ones soul one can't belive

Shadow felt a leap on his bed that made him hit the roof.

"Sonic..?" Shadow asked rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin." He greeted.. He jumped off the bed onto his.

"Your hyper this morning.." Shadow said stretching his arms out.

"Well I just found out Espio and Amy are gone again for the WHOLE DAY." Sonic said kneeling on his knees.

"Thankyou.." He whistpered to himself.

Shadow got up and walked to the window looking out onto the island.

"You were quiet when you walked in last night." Sonic said.

"You just noticed.."

Sonic jumped next to Shadow and wrapped his arm around him jokeingly.

"What's up?" He asked.

Shadow pushed him away. He turned to him. "Rouge is going out with Zectrus." He said rubbing his head.

Sonic gave him a shrug.

"Why's that bugging...Oh, Oh wait." Sonic said. He gave him a sly grin.

Shadow raised his eye browse.

"Your jealouse. Haha! I always thought you liked Rouge but I never thought it would be noticeable." Sonic said smacking Shadow on the back.

"Sonic, I don't like Rouge, I just think its weird dating someone who isn't from our country." He said.

"Oh really, then why do you have red across your face?" Sonic asked smiling.

Shadow covered up his face with his hands.

"I gotta go.." Shadow mumbled.

"Where ya going?"

"To the Ohia Mall..." Shadow answered annoyed.

He walked out slamming the door, leaving Sonic there speechless. "Wonder what's on TV.." Sonic said shrugging.

**MALL  
**

"I'm glad you decided to go out with me." Zectrus said blushing.

"Oh yeah I knew it would be fun." Rouge said taking small bites out of her salad.

Zectrus was quiet.

"So are you visitors?" Zectrus asked.

"Well yeah, My friends and I came here for summer vacation." Rouge answered, taking another bite.

"Boy im sure lucky to have met you."

Rouge turned seriously, dark scarlette. She covered up her face so Zectrus couldn't see.

"What do you plan on doing once you get home?"

Rouge looked down in her salad. Before she knew it she saw smething on the roof. Some black quills sticking out. And some red eyes looking down at her.

"Rouge?" Zectrus asked.

"Huh." She said immediantly turning to him. "Sorry I was looking at the free samples on hair care." She said nervously.

"But Rouge, this is the food court area." He said.

Rouge felt hot. "Yes I know, I can see it on the otherside of the store. Hehheh, I'm a bat remember?" Rouge reminded smiling. Zectrus shrugged taking a bite out of his hot dog.

As Zectrus wasn't looking. Rouge made an angry stare at Shadow. Shadow quickly hid back in his place ducking his head.

"Darn it.."

_Make this a clean date.._

"So Zectrus what do you do around here?" Rouge asked blinking.

Zectrus raised an eye brow.

"Well I surf alot, but sometimes people treat my different. It's almost like color disscrimination, I mean, Who else has blue fur?" He said humerously.

Shadow glazed down at them both angrily.

_Oh that little..!_

"Sooo got a job?" Rouge asked.

"Well no, no one will take me cause im a fox, but its cool. I win some money from surfing." He said taking another bite.

Rouge felt her heart drop for a sec.

_That's awfull.._

Shadow smacked his hand on the roof top.

"Sorry Zectrus, I-"

"It's okay Rouge, friends is all I need." He said.

Rouge nodded slowly.

"Yup that's it..friends." Rouge said looking up at Shadow. Shadow sat there helplessly.

"So when you goin back to the US?" Zectrus asked.

"Next week, I think.." Rouge said confused.  
"Aw no. I'm very busy this week and I wont be able to see you..." He said slowtching.

Rouge made a sad look.

"Once you leave Rouge, take this with you." Zectrus said. He leaned forward and kissed Rouge tennderly on the cheeks.

Rouge turned bright red ducking down hopeing Shadow didn't see.

Zectrus smiled wider.

Shadow moved back looking at the ground. He had nothing else to say.


	13. Lazor tag, Games, Hotel room

Shadow slammed his door opened finding Sonic reading.

"Hey Shadow, how was the mall?" He asked.

"To crowded..." He mumbled.

He jumped back on his bed looking at the roof.

"When can we go home?" He asked turning to him.

"Well we leave in a few days, nearly a week, why?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not having a good time.." He mumbled.

Sonic sat up and threw his book under the bed,

"How can you not? Everyone else is having a blast. Including me." He said smiling.

Shadow didn't say anything, but kept facing the roof.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Rouge dating Zectrus would it?" He asked curiously.

Shadow's eyes widened.

"No, Why do you ask?"

"Well I dunno, Things have been alittle weird. Like Amy spending her time with Espio, and Cream playing with Knuckles.

I just thought.

"You thought nothing, im not jealous." He mumbled crossing his arms.

Sonic shrugged. And draged another book out form the bed.

"Are you reading?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, Something new for me." Sonic answered.

Shadow shook his head confused.

"Well my readins done. I'm gonna go get a chilly dog, want one?"

"No." Shadow said immediantly.

Sonic did another shrug and ran out of the room.

_This vacation bites.._

**Video game hall**

"Knuckles. I got that Ultra jam disco game you wanted." Vector said handing it over.

Knuckles's eyes were glued to the TV screen. His eyes had red lines and black bags,

He could hardly blink.

"Knuckles, Perhaps you should stop playing, I mean you could go blind from sitting so close to the TV." Vector suggested.

"NEVA!" He yelled facing up. He quickly turned back to the Tele and played the game, The remote looks as if it was on fire from Knuckles motion to it.

"Knuckles.." He said nervously.

"Shut up!"

Vector backed away slowly to another isle.

"Hello...911.."

**Lazor tag**

"You played this before?" Espio asked.

"Aw yeah, I played it with my cousin once She beat me by 9 points." Amy said blushing.

Espio pointed the lazor directly at her and shot it (In pretend)

"Wow Espio. That's like the first shot you made all day." Amy said humerously.

"Oh Peshaw.." He mumbled.

"Peshaw? You use that? Ha, I thought only Sonic did." Amy giggled.

"It's rubbin off on me.." He mumbled.

Amy was gone.

"Where'd she.."

Before he could think anything else, Amy turned behind Espio and shot the lazor light at his back side.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Espio im getting bored.. Wanna do something else?" Amy asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Sonic?" Espio asked,

"Should, but its not like he wants me around." Amy said smiling.

Espio did a small grin.

"Wanna go surfing?" Amy asked.

Espio stopped in his tracks.

"Surfing?" He asked again wide eyed.

"Yes, I used to when I was like 8. So wanna?" Amy asked again.

"I can't." He answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know...how." He answered feeling stupid.

"That all? Espio do you do anything fun?" Amy asked.

Espio felt his heart sink.

"Sorry heh, I'll teach ya. How about that?" Amy asked standing tall.

"Very wll. But where do we get surfing boards?" He asked.

"I think there's a surf shop somewhere near here, I saw it on our way here." Amy pointed out.

Espio nodded.

"Hey Amy."

"Yeah Espio?"

"I really enjoy doing stuff with you. I never do these kinds of things with the Team, It's nice to do it with someone. Even if its someone unlikely like you." Espio smiled.

"Well sure Espio, everyones supposed to have fun. Life isn't always about work. Sometimes you just gotta relax."

"Yeah.."

Espio slowly felt Amys hand touch his that made the sensation go threw out his whole body.

He had some red go across the face.

Amy didn't do anything. As if she wanted this to happen herself..


	14. Bonding

**BEACH**

"Ready Espio?" Amy asked,

He nodded nervously.

"Ok. Just sit up on the board in the middle so you can keep your balance" Amy instructed,

Espio did as she said, He slowly sat up on the board.

"Great job." She said happily."Now. Lay on your stomach."

Espio again, did as she said. He laid there peacfully.

"Ok, No use your arms to move in the water." She said.

Espio moved his arms around in the swimming direction,

"Ok, here comes a wave. You ready?" She asked.

Espio nodded.

The wave was huge, and looked as if it can take over all of Station Square.

Espio took a deep breath and paddled to the middle of the wave. The wave picked him up. Espio still on his belly. To scared to get up shuts his eyes quickly.

"Come on Espio open your eyes! Show me what you got!" Amy cheered,

Espio opened his bright yellow eyes and decided to stand up. He kept losing his balance but got it straight, The wave was real huge, But it started to part afer Espio did a few tricks. The wave stopped and Espio crashed down in the water.

Amy swam over to him hugging him tightly.

"You did it Espio!" Amy said kissing him on the forhead, Espio smiled.

"Yes, Yes I did." He said feeling proud.

"I didn't know you'de get it so quickly." She said suprised.

"Yeah,me either." He said swetting.

"So...Wanna go again?"

"Sure ok." He answerd.

They both paddled to the next wave.

**VIDEO GAME**

Vector pulled Knuckles out of the game room.

"C-Come on Knuckles..!" Vector whined.

Knuckles used his knuckles to snap onto the wall with a tight grip.

"No no no no my video games need me!" He cried.

"I'm serious Knuckles! Your gonna regret this!" Vector said.

"No you'l regret messing with me!" Knuckles yelled.

Vector popped his elbos and let Knuckles go.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He cried. He smacked into the TV rooms screens.

"OH mama.." Knuckles moaned.

He snagged the remote and played fast before Vector got up.

"Hey Knuckles, see what I got?" Vector asked taunting him with a new TV controler.

"Ahhhaaawa!" Knuckles said suprised.

Knuckles ran up to Vector with open arms for the control.

"Come on Knuckles." Vector whistpered.

Vector ran outside waving the controler around,

"Gimme it!" Knuckles cried.

Vector threw the remote in the trash and locked the door.

"Ahahhahahahah!" Knuckles laughed, he started hugging and kissing the remote,

Vector made a discusted stare at that poor echidna.

"Poor poor soul.."

**Short chapter indeed, but i was rushed onsomething sorry.**


	15. Eye burn

**Shadow:I think its "A day in the sun" Vs "Memories threw an Ed."**

**Sonic: Yeah I noticed, Who will win the most reviews?**

**Shadow: Well have to work harder.**

**Onto the story!**

As Shadow walked down the side walk while thoughts ranble around in his confused mind, He was struggling to what happened at the resteraunt.

_Rouge..S-she can't love him...I mean, what are the odds..Being jealous of my former partner.. I am the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. I can't be-_

Shadow couldn't finish, Seeing the sight of Rouge walking with Zectrus.

"Hey Shadow!" Rouge shouted across the street.

Shadow frowned lower and continued walking.

"Sh-Shadow?" Rouge asked, Zectrus grabbed Rouges's hands and continued walking as well.

"I wonder why Shadow didn't wave back.." Rouge said,

"Who cares.." Zectrus mumbled.

Rouge had nothing else to say.

**Girls hotel room.**

Rouge ran in and jumped on her bed laying ther tired.

"Hello Rouge." Cream greeted taking a bite of ice cream.

"Hey Cream, where's Amy?"

"Still out with Espio." She answered taking another bite.

"Gee she might as well marry the guy.." Rouge mumbled.

"Rouge, can you drive me and Charmy to the ice cream parlor tomorrow?" She asked.

"But your eatng some right now."

"No I mean tomorrow." She corrected.

"Oh I guess ok."

Rouge sat there silently.

"Hey Cream."

"Yes Rouge?"

"What do you think...of Shadow." She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, Do you think he's nice, or mean?" She asked again.

"Well..I wouldn't say mean really, And I wouldn't say to nice,...I'm not sure."

"You think he's boyfriend miterial?" She asked blushing.

Cream jumped up from the bed onto Rouge's Belly.

"Fill me in here!" She said getting excited.

"No Cream nothing like that, I'm just wondering." She said embaressed.

"It's ok if you like Shadow Rouge, I think most people would."

"Your just saying that.."

"Yes, Yes I am." Cream said smiling bigger.

Rouge sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What about Zectrus?" She asked.

"Zectrus was sorta un exspected. I never really liked him as a boyfriend, More of a kid brother..And that's not cause of his size, I just hope Shadow will talk to me after me spending all my time with Zeccy." She said sighing.

"You now Rouge, I think Shadow misses you hanging out with him as well." She said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I know alot about happiness, Like, A friendship never really ends."

Rouge sat there looking out the window wondering.

**Easy night, rouge morning**

"Morning Knuckles, Vector said throwing his head phones on him.

"Don't wake me..please.." He moaned.

"Aw what's wrong Knucky. Can't handle the TV SCREENS?" He shouted.

"Owwwwwwww..." Knuckles moaned again."My eyes look horrible..!" He shreiked. Red and black all around em,

"Well that's what happens when you look at the TV screen for so long, Now listen, Charmy and Cream are going to the ice cream shop and I think Espios with Amy again, so its just you. Got it?" He asked.

Knuckles nodded slowly.

"Ye ok, I'm goin to the music store, You stay in bed and rest your eyes, Peace." He said closing the door.

Knuckles sighed and layed back with an ice pack on his eyes.

_I hate you all..._

There was a knock on Knuckles's door.

"Come in."

It was Cream. She was holding a tray of goods.

"Cream, I thought you left." He said.

"I told Charmy im not going cause your not feeling well." Cream said smiling.

"That's nice of you...Perhaps I will make it threw this." He said.

She walked to the side of Knuckles's bed and looked at his eyes.

"Your eyes look horrible, you know Vector did make a point." She said.

"I know.." He mumbled.

"Can you see?"

"Only alittle." He answered.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.

Knuckles focused on her.

"Um...I think 2." He answered.

"Knuckles, I didn't hold any up." She said sighing.

She pressed the water pack on his eyes.

"Well you might be in bed for sometime now. Maybe even 2 days."

"But the trip ends in a couple days. I wont have enough time to do anything. NO HISTORY!" He panicked.

"Relax Knuckles, I'll be here. I'm sure we can think of something we can both do." She said smiling.

Knuckles felt some hope.

"Th..Thanks Cream." He stammered but in his stubborn way pouting.

Cream giggled.


	16. Ripped out heart

"UP UP UP UP." Sonic sang, Jumping on Shadow's back.

"Ok ok im awake.." He moaned.

"Come on, It's a beautiful day and all you want to do is lay in bed?" He asked.

"Yes...That's what I want to do.." He mumbled.

"IS it Rouge?"

Shadow quickly got up facing him.  
"What you talking about?" He asked.

"Dude, everyone knows you like her, And its not cause of this tirp. But ever since you met her. Ever since you saved her life at that base." He said.

Shadow didn't say anything.

"You take that back." He said.

"Shadow don't deny it. That will only make you feel worse." He said.

"I really don't know what your talking about." He said pouting.

"Fine, Deny it. But im gonna go get a chilly dog. Don't wait up." He said giggling like a girl. He slammed the door shut.

Shadow covered his eyes sighing deeply.

There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Rouge." She answered.

"No ones home.." He mumbled.

Rouge turned the knob slowly and shut the door behind her.

"Hey...Um, When I came your way Sonic said you were sick, So I thought I should be here." She said.

"I thought yu were gonna go hang with Zectrus.." He said.

"Zectrus, Is out on a surfing contest." She said.

She walked to the side of his bed,

"Can I sit down?" She asked.

"I dunno, can you?" He asked sarcasticly.

Rouge rolled her eyes and sat in front of him.

"So, Watcha got?" She asked.

"I got a pounding foggy mind, A broken heart, And a dying soul." He answered laying back.

Rouge had a confused look on her face.

"Is that something someone can have?" She asked.

"It is for most people.." He answered looking to the window.

Rouge sighed, She placed her hand on his.

"Sorry...About this whole thing, this vacation never really created memories." She whistpered.

"Not much...Hey wait, I thought you were with Cream and cha-"

"Yeah um, Knuckles's is not feeling well. And Creams taking care of him." She interrupted. "He's been facing the TV screens for to long now.."

Shadow had a small laugh coming threw.

Rouge smiled some.

"So..Your really sick?" She asked again.

Shadow didn't say anything, but just looked into the covers on his lap.

Rouge looked to the outside window facing down the trees.  
"Rouge..Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Anything to make you happy.." She said with a humerous look.

Shadow took a deep breath. "Did you really like Zectrus?" He asked blushing some.

Rouge shook her head, "And its weird cause I was talking to Cream about this yesterday." She said scratching her head.

Shadow moved closer to her nose. Rouge moved away.

"H-Hey Sha-Shadow. I think your feeling better." She said feeling his forhead.

Shadow smiled. "Awesome.." He said.

Rouge moved closer to him.

"Aw no, I gotta go. I'm goin to the mall." She said.

"Can I come?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno, Can you?" She said giggling. She walked out of the room.

Shadow jumped from his covers and fallowed her out of the hotel.

**BEACH**

"I'm not sure about this Amy.." Espio said shaking.

"I know you can do it Espio, You've been taught by the best." She said smiling.

Espio turned to his board, seeing his reflection.

"Alright." He said.

"Good, Trust me you'll be fine."

_Our next surfer is Espio the Chameleon. Woah...A Chameleon?"_

Espio jumped on his board and paddled into the water facing the wave ahead of him. He stood up standing on his board on the wave.

"Yes good job Espio!" Amy cheered. Espio waved to her. He stood at the end of his board.

_Look at Espio hang 10._

Espio felt proud of this moment. He did a back flip on his board.

"Woohooo!" She shouted.

The crowed cheering on him.

He touched the wave sliding his hand in the water. Seeing his reflection on his board. He saw him do something new...Smile.

First time he had ever smiled about himself. Believing, He could do something other them meditating or fighting, He does something worth remembering.

Espio had nothing left. He jumped off his board into the water, (Also doing a cannon ball)

The crowed started cheering even louder.

Amy ran out to the water, "I knew you could do it!" She said hugging him tightly.

Espio hugged her back. "Yeah, But you taught me, You really are a great surfer." He whistpered.

Amy was facing Espio.

"Wadaya say we celebrate?" She asked.

"Sure sounds awesome." He said.

Espio held Amy's hand all the way to the arcade.

**MALL**

"Hoola skirts?" She asked confused.

"How do they keep these up.." Shadow wondered.

"Rouge?" Zectrus asked.

"Zectrus?"Rouge asked.

"Zectrus.."Shadow mumbled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in a surf contest." Rouge said.

"I was, But someone by the name of Espio won." He growled.

Rouge turned to Shadow smiling. "You don't say."

Zectrus shrugged. "Aw well, gives me more time to hang with you, So watcha both doing?" He asked.

Shadow stepped back of the circle.

"Well, W-We were gonna go shopping." She answered.

"Cool. May I join?" He asked. "I mean if thats ok."

"Well, I um, What do you think Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow waved his hands in front of him. "You go ahead and decide.

"Your making this difficault!" She yelled at him.  
"If that's what you think Rouge then don't worry." Zectrus said.

She quickly turned to him. "NO no, Not you I was talking to Shadow." She said.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Oh well gee.." He mumbled.

_Man its like a marry-go-round..._

"So, if we can't hang out now, I was wondering, If you want, I mean, Since your leaving tomorrow, If you wuold want to go on one more date with me?" Zectrus asked looking hopeful.

Shadow moved back to a darker part of the building.

"Wow Zectrus...That's nice of you but..I'm, Look, To be honest. I don't think this is working." Rouge said.

Zectrus's eyes widened. Shadow came out of his dark shell and back to Rouge.

"Oh..Really?" He asked.

"Well I mean, I don't want none of us to get really sad once I leave. So..I mean these days have been very nice and. Well."

"I get it Rouge, And you know. It''s okay. Cause there's this girl I just met who wanted to go out with me." He said.

Rouge felt her head exsplode in her mind. "Say what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you we can't hang out much. But thanks for telling me." He said shaking her hand.

Rouges's jaw dropped all the way down to the ground.

"Let's go Emily." Zectrus said holding onto her arm,

"Cya Shadow." Zectrus said waving. They both walked off happily.

"Um...Rouge?" Shadow asked pulling her jaw up.

"That..That...! Surf punk!" She growled.

Shadow made a strange stare. He slowly tip toed away from her back to the hotel. Leaving her cursing to herself.


	17. Asking

Sonic opened Knuckles's door finding Knuckles and Cream jumping around.

"Go higher Knuckles!" Cream said giggling.

Knuckles jumped on the bed that sent Cream flying almost to the roof.

"Knuckles." Sonic said.

He immediantly stopped jumping which let Cream hit the roof.

"Knuckles...I'm stuck.." She said half way out the building.

"BIRDS!" She cried wiggling her feet attempting to get down.

Knuckles grabbed hold of her side and pulled her down to the bed.

"Thanks Knuckles.." She said brushing away the feathers.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Sonic asked. "You gotta be well before we leave tomorrow."

"I know, Im just hanging with Cream." He said rapping his arm around her.

_Knuckles and Cream... Not one of my best ideas.._Sonic thought.

"Well try not to jump around so much. We got a hoola party we're going to tonight. Knuckles if you want to go." Sonic said closing the door.

Knuckles sighed,

"Mr, Knuckles. I'de like to go." She said looking up at him.

Knuckles smiled down. "I can't leave.." He said.

"Sure you can, Infact. How would you like to come with me?" She asked.

Knuckles looked down at her confused.

"Naw, I'll make an ugly dance partner..Ad not just becase of my eyes, but I can't dance." he said.

"I don't care Knuckles...I want YOU to be with me.." She said hugging him around the belly.

Knuckles felt a slight red come across his face.

"I'm gonna go get ready. DO NOT leave this room Mr." Cream said waving her finger around.

"Yeah ok." He said.

"Oh.." She remembered something. She leaned in and kissed Knuckles on the forhead.

"I'll be by later helping you get ready." She said. And quickly shut the door.

Knuckles laid back paralized.

"Haha..." He said to himself.

**Ohima resteraunt.**

"I can't believe you turned him down." Shadow sid taking a bite of his hot dog.

"Yeah well...It's amazing how turned around the trip was.." She said.

Shadow smiled.

"Shadow, the others are going to a hoola party tonight since its out last day. Wanna come with me?" She asked.

Shadow looked under the table and spit out his coke on the ground.

"Shadow..?"

"Yes, Yes I'll go with you." He said between caughs.

"Alright cool."

Rouge stared at him gazingly.

_Maybe..Tonight, I could tell him something so unexspected...No. No no no, I can't.._

"So I'll come by your place later tonight." She said.

Shadow nodded.

_Maybe tonight I'll be able to tell her...Nah._

**MALL**

"Espio you were on fire at the surf contest." She said smiling.

"You know its weird..." Amy said.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought coming along on ths trip was gonna help me get closer to Sonic...But this whole time. I was actually spending time with you." She said blushing.

"Just helping me out on the ways of the world." He laughed.

"Espio...You know there's this Hoola thing tonight..And well...I bet Sonic is already going with someone..So I was wondering. If-"

Espio placed his finger on her lips and looked directly down at her,

"Yes..I'de love to..Amy." He whistpered,

Amy giggled and looked down to the ground.

"I'm tired so I better get some rest though, When should we go?" He asked.

"Ok well, I'll come by and get you later. I gotta get ready as well." She said.

"K cool." He said.

Amy started walking away.

"Oh and Amy." He said.

"Yeah Espio?" She asked turning around.

"Thanks.." He said waving. "For everything.."

Amy smiled and continued running to the hotel.

But on the way here she rammed into Tails.

"hey watch it!" She yelled. "Oh!"

She realised it was Tails all along.

"Sorry Tails," She said helping him up.

"It's ok." He said picking up his junk.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"You wont believe what kinda cool junk they have here in the bahamas." He said smiling. "I could use some of this on my plane."

"Whatever you say.." Amy siad to herself.

"Cya later Amy." Tails waved running down the street.


	18. Good night

**7:00 PM**

"Knock knock Shadow." Rouge said from the otherside.

Shadow walked up and opened the door.

"Hey there, you ready to go?"

He nodded and grabbed Rouges's arm.

"Let's go."

The same went on for Amy and Espio.

**Hoola.**

"Espio!" Rouge cheered. She ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Congrats on winning the surfing contest." She said smiling.

"Yeah well. I couldn't have done it without Amy." He said holding her arm up.

"You surf?" She asked.

"Well...Back when I was like 9 or so.." She said looking nervouse.

"Cool, you should teach Shadow."

Shadow felt like he was in a dark corner at the moment.

"Aw im just playing with you life form." She said elbowing him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Where's Sonic?"

"I think he went to the hot dog stand again...Or somethin.." Amy mumbled.

There was a small figure at the side of the party with some heavy loading.

"Was up dogs! Make some noise!" Sonic yelled.  
Everyone turned to him in suprise.

"Make some noise I said!" He yelled again putting on his shades.

Everyone screamed and cheered,

"Let's get this party started."He placed a disk and started doing rap music.

"Alright now."

Rouge,Shadow and the others danced alot more then before.

There was a last minute date.

"Hey welcome Knuckles and Cream come join the party!" Sonic said waving his hand in the air.

"Hey yall what do we do to last minute dates?" Sonic yelled.

The crowed cheered even louder and picked up Knuckles throwing him to the otherside.

"Hey..!...Ah well." Cream sighed, She ran over to Rouge and the others.

"Hey Cream, Glad you could make it." Amy said smiling.

Vector and Tails stood by the dance party watching em have fun.

"Wow look at em." Tails said.

Vector stepped in front of Tails.

"Haha, May I have this dance?" Vector asked.

Tails smiled.

"Why thankyou Vector." Tails laughed.

Vector scooped him up and threw him on his shoulders.

"I'll show you how to do the mumbo."

"You dog haha."

Rouge couldn't help but see a very familier figure across from her. It was Zectrus and his girlfriend.

Rouge did a big wave.

He winked back at her.

She smiled and went back to dancing with Shadow.

"Yeah yall better then a hoola I always say." He said. He pulled the rope and down flew ballons and rappers.

"And what's a party. WITHOUT CHILLY DOGS!" He said jumping on the set chowing down on dawgys.

"Mm Yeah, these are great here in the bahamas." Sonic said spitting out some bun.

They all danced tell they couldn't dance no more.

"Thanks yall for being here!"

**End of dance.**

There were rappers and balloons and popped balloons on the ground. And hot dogs buns everywhere.

"Sonic you made a wonderful DJ," Amy said smiling.

"Ya think?" He asked smiling.

"This was exciting."

Vector and Tails continued dancing even the music wasn't on.

"Uh, Vector Tails. You can stop now."

They didn't listen.

**Back at the hotel.**

"That was amazing.." Rouge said opening her door.

"Yeah it was."

"Shadow."

"yeah?"

"Thanks for being my date, and being my friend." Rouge said smiling.

She walked up to him and did a quick kiss on the lips. The little black hedgehog felt his legs shaking, he could barley stand any longer. He felt his whole face over heat and blush.

"S-sure Rouge." He stammered.

He ran to his hotel room. Rouge watch him run and smiled.

Across the hall was Espio and Amy.

"Is it just me or was this whole vacation all about you and I?" Espio asked.

"Remember once we got on the plane we had trouble getting along?" Amy asked smiling.

"Yeah..But we made it work." He said.

They were silent tell they reached the room.

"Thanks Amy, you taught me how to really live." He said smiling.

"No problem Espio. Anything for y-...A friend." She corrected.

Espio felt him move in closer, Amy felt the same, But the stopped and stood still.

"Um..bye." Amy said.

"Bye."

Amy shut the door as Espio walked to his room.

**Knuckles turn.**

"That was a blast!" Cream said looking hyper.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me Cream, your a great friend, and a good nurse." He said smiling.

"Oh sure Knuckles, Just make sure you keep those on your eyes they need to heal some more." Cream reminded him.

"Right."

"I better get some sleep. Bye Knucky." She said closing the door.

..."Knucky..?"


	19. Fair well

_A wonderful sleep for all of em.._

**Last morning here.**

"Wake up everyone, It's time to get packing." Sonic said fliking the light.

Everyone woke up in a flash and grabbed the suit cases.

The plane was waiting outside.

"Yay we're finally going home!" Amy cheered.

Everyone got there things and threw em on the plane.

Rouge looked around and saw someone she saw last night. Zectrus was waiting by a rock.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"I wanted to see you for the last time, I mean we're still friends right?" Zectrus asked.

Rouge had a smile across her face.

"Ofcourse." She answered.

"Cool, Last night was awesome, And by the way...Great move on Shadow last night." Zectrus laughed.

"Hehheh..Yeah.." Rouge blushing.

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you Rouge. It was...Alot of fun. And its a shame we couldn't hang out longer." He said rocking back and forth.

The plane did a loud signal saying it was time to go.

"I gotta go.." Rouge said looking down at him.

"By Rouge...the bat." He said hugging her.

Rouge hugged him back.

"Will you come back?" Zectrus asked.

"I promise well run into each other again." She said tapping his nose.

He smiled again.

"You better get going," He said.

"Bye." She said.

Rouge flew to the entrance, But before she walked in. She did a long wave at Zectrus. He waved back at her.

"Have fun back in the dry lands!" He yelled.

Rouge ran to her window next to Tails.

She waved again.

The plane couldn't hold on any longer. It started and took flight and flew across the skies.

And you know what? Espio and Amy didn't fight once...

**The End**

There you guys go, Took some time but I got it done! Now I can work on memories threw an Ed Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW this story and maybe others as well.) LOVE YA ALL! And goodnight!


End file.
